


M is for Mary, Moran, Moriarty and Mycroft

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossover, Sherlock Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knows Mary, Moran, Moriarty and Mycroft. She slowly falls into a deep hole and suddenly she doesn't know if she can get out, or if she wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M is for Mary, Moran, Moriarty and Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> This was M is for Mummy, but it kind of sucked. So I figured before I finish the series, I would fix it. So here is Sherlock for everyone!

One Shot

Own Nothing

M is for Moran, Mary and Moriarty and Mycroft  
.........................................................  
Mary

"Here's everything you need." Darcy whispered as she handed the older woman a packet. "I tried to make it to as close as I could, something that you're familiar with."

The woman gave her a small smile as she tucked the file underneath her arm. "I'm sure it'll be fine Darcy. When do you leave to go to New Mexico?"

Darcy looked down at her watch and then up at the departure boards. "Twenty minutes." She looked back at Mary. "You'll be okay?"

"Don't worry about me Love." Mary stood up and hugged the younger woman. "I'll be fine." She stepped back. "I better go." She smiled. "A new life ahead of me."

"Call me, if you need anything." Darcy sighed and picked up her carry on.

Mary gave her a frown and gave her a look. "I'll try not to need anything. Promise."

Darcy felt her eyes well up. "Then call me if you need a friend."

…....................................................

Moriarty

Darcy woke up a start, her heart pounding from the nightmare as she rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her glasses and slipped them on before she stepped out of bed. She walked out of her room, to the bathroom, she used the bathroom and washed her hands. She blinked her eyes against the light and splashed water on her face before turning off the light. She walked back into her room and sat on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around her room. "Oh shit." She jumped when she saw him. "God you scared me."

"Hmm, close, but he isn't here right now." The man gave her a smile that turned her stomach upside down. "I wondered how long it would take you to notice me. I was beginning to get a little insulted."

"You shouldn't be." She pulled the blanket over her lap.

"Now, now dear, there is no need to be modest now." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

She looked away and glanced at her phone to see the time. "Is Jane and them okay, you didn't hurt them?"

Moriarty gave her a low laugh. "You should trust me."

Darcy glanced down at her chest and saw the red dot. "It's a two way street." She whispered.

He frowned and gave her a dark look. "You owe me one."

Darcy's head whipped around to look at him. She stood up from the bed and walked around and sat down on the edge closest to him. "What do you need?"

His frown broke out into a grin. "That's my girl."

….....................................

Moran.

"Now what I want to understand, is why out of everyone here, is that Darcy Lewis is the one with the biggest hit on her head?"

Darcy looked up from her phone. "Say what?"

Director Coulson set the files down on the table. "Apparently you're all the rage right now."

Darcy pulled the files over to her and tried to ignore the burning on her cheeks as everyone watched her. "What the fuck?" She stared at the notes and target photos. Four different files, four different hits on her. "What the actual fuck?" She looked up at Coulson, eyes wide. "Why?"

"I don't know." He looked at Barton. "Barton, who could do this?"

"What put out a hit? Or take out the ones who are caring out the hit?" Barton asked, arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. "Anyone who has a grudge against Lewis. That shouldn't be hard to narrow down." He gave her a smirk while he swerved side to side in his chair. "Though the one to take them out, well I can only think of a couple capable of doing it. But why I don't know."

"Who?" Darcy shot forward in her chair.

"Well me, and we know I didn't do it. I'm awesome but I've had better things to do then to watch you all day."

"Then who Barton?" Coulson asked.

"Sebastian Moran." Barton stated and Darcy felt her stomach drop.

"Who?" Darcy asked, she had a bad feeling.

"Ex-military." Barton stated. "If he's the one doing this, then Darcy needs to be under protection. And lots of it."

Darcy sighed and sat back in her chair and looked at the photos again. "Fuck." She whispered.

Darcy walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes and sighed. She took off her jacket and rolled her neck from side to side. She walked into the living room and stopped. "I wondered how long it would take." She looked over at him, the gun pointed at her. "You moved into the apartment under me to months ago and waited. You took them all out."

He continued to hold the gun to her and glared at her.

She sighed and scratched her head. "Do you want to tell me why you put a hit on me?"

He chuckled at her and lowered the gun. "To take out the competition."

"Why?" Darcy asked. "Why is it so important to you that I live?"

"You're his successor." Moran stated. "He named you."

"Shit." Darcy's eyes widened.

…...................................................................

Mycroft.

"A word Ms. Lewis." Mycroft stated as they rode the elevator. "I am aware of who you are."

Darcy sighed and looked down. "That makes two of us." She glanced up at the camera in the corner. "I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice Ms. Lewis." Mycroft stated. "Just what do you plan to do with that choice?"

"It isn't every day that one gets saddled with this kind of responsibility." Darcy looked down. "It's everything I didn't want."

"Do you think that, perhaps that you might use this new responsibility to your home advantage?" He asked her. The elevator dinged. "You may not have want this, but is that going to stop you from protecting it from whoever comes after it?" He stepped off the elevator and looked back at her. "I would guard it with my life." The doors closed and left her there alone.

She stared at the closed doors, elevator stalled her to pick the next floor. She sighed and hit the garage level and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and held it up to her ear. It rang three times before he picked up. "If I agree to this." She stated into the phone. "It is done my way." She glanced over her should through the glass walls of the elevator. "First, we're going to clean house." She glanced up at the camera and smiled. "Then we're going to make the world miss him."


End file.
